Don't Look Back
by Mr.peabodysherman
Summary: A homeless girl ends up on Edd's doorstep and he helps her get back to health strickly for the sake of helping someone in need, but what happens when Edd as well as Eddy start to get romantic feelings towards her. Please Do Not Copy! Rated K for Drama, Romance, and slight language
1. New Life, New People

**Here is my first crack at a 'Ed Edd n Eddy' fan fiction, hope you like it, Please R&R or PM. Also check out some of my other stories.**

Edd opened his eyes and observied his clock, it read 3:41, he was awoken by a strange noise, **nocking**.

"Now who would be knocking at this hour, this better not be Eddy and Ed trying to prank me again…" Edd said out loud slowly getting out of bed."

He walked out through the kitchen to the door and grabbed the handle, it was cold and it made him shiver a bit, he opened the door as a girl, about his age, very dirty with long brownish red hair was laying there motionless.

"AHHHH Miss… MISS PLEASE GET UP!" Edd yelled terrified but not wanting to touch the germy dirty mess

"H…hel…p.." the girl barely made out before passing out.

-1 week ago-

I have been on the go most of my life, I was abandoned at age two, but was taken care of by my older brother who died about four years ago. My name is Tessa and I live on the streets, I don't need anyone, people only let you down when you least expect it! Up until today I have done pretty well on my own, finding food and all, but I haven't found any today and I am lacking water as well. I am skinny as a stick, but really, who is going to judge me when I have no friends, no family, no one, I will never look back to the life I once lived. I have stumbled upon a small neborhood that is only populated with children, there are twelve I think, and no adults, they talk of adults but I have never seen any, which is strange to begin with, but even stranger are the children themselves. I have been watching them for a few days and I am growing weaker every day, with no food or water, I think I need to ask one of them for help…

-Present day-

Tessa was very week now and it was nighttime, she didn't care who, she needed help she craweled up to the nearest house and began knocking as loudly as she could, she soon Edd came.

"Oh My…" Edd exclaimed watching the unmoving girl, Edd didn't care anymore he needed to help her he picked her up and carried her into his house, he took out food and water and waited for her to wake up.

"Nuhhh…" Tessa monad

"Here is some food, quickly eat, I have analyzed you and your body seems to be week from lack of nutrients. Here eat, you must be careful miss." Edd said handing her the food

She quickly ate the food, and drank enough water to fill a pool, before finally regaining herself.

"Now how's about telling me who you are, and where you come from?" Edd asked politely

"My name is Tessa, Tessa Millar, and I was abandoned by my parents when I was very young. My older brother Ivan had been taking care of me until he died. Up until today I have been living on the streets."

"Oh I am so very sorry." Edd said solumly looking down at the floor, then looking back up at her he asked, "Would you like to take a shower, I have some towals and when you are done you can sleep here on the couch if you would like too."

"I would love to Edd, Thank you, you are so kind."

"How do you know my name?"

"I had been watching you and your friends and was considering asking someone for some help, then it kind of got to late…"

"OK but I have no girls clothes obviously so you will have to make do with some of mine, if that's not to much trouble."

"Oh course not."

Edd got some clothes for Tessa and she took a shower, when she came out fully dressed and clean she look beautiful, even prettier than Nazz, which Edd didn't think possible.

"Y..yo..u lo..ok FANTASTIC!" Edd yelled, than blushing he said, "Sorry for yelling…"

"Oh it's fine." Tessa said laughing

"Well let me go get some sheets and thing in my room, you can come if you desire."

"Ok."

Edd and Tessa walked to his room, and as soon as they walked in Tessa burst out laughing.

"Is there something you find humorous Tessa?"

"YOU ROOM!" She said in-between hysteria

"You find my room humorous?" Edd asked confused

"I mean the labels, you labeled everything, the floor, the rug, you chair, your table, HA HA HA… sorry I just find that funny."

"Ok I guess…" Edd said still confused

He got the sheets, prepared her bed, and they both went to sleep.

**Well… WELL… WHAT DID YOU THINK!? There will be more chapters so hold onto your socks because more drama will be coming up. Please Fav, Follow, and Review. Also PM if you have the time. I LOVE PM's. see you in the next chapter! -Jordan**


	2. New Friends, New Adventures

**Well I didn't receive any reviews on chapter 1, so let's try to get at least 1 review shall we? Anyway here is chapter two.**

Tessa tossed and turned all night, for some reason she just couldn't sleep. When she finally managed too, it seemed like only seconds before she was awakened by Edd's warm hands lightly shaking her awake.

"I made you breakfast…" Edd said handing her a plate

"Oh my, you didn't have too, thank you so much. Let's see what we have here, toast (which was burned to a crisp), Eggs (Which were slightly burned, but still edible), and what's this?" Tessa said pointing to a glass with a burnt orange liquid in it.

"Orange juice…" He said blushing and looking down at the ground, "I don't cook much… but if you need anything I will be in my room, I need to get back to a project I have been working on."

"Ok."

Edd walked to his room and began writing some interesting facts while looking through a magnifying glass when suddenly Eddy popped out of nowhere, "WHATCHA DOING THERE DOUBLE D?!" He yelled startling Edd to the point where he feel out of his chair.

"EDDY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DE THAT!?" Double D yelled getting up and dusting himself off.

"As many times as you want to, I'm just gonna keep doing it." Eddy said smiling

"Hello, does Double D want to come out to play?" Ed said walking out from behind Eddy.

"Where do you two always come in from?"

"We come down from the chimney like Santa Clause, HO HO HO!" Ed said walking around the room.

"Well the answer to your question "Dose Double D want to come out to play?" is no, I have a guest over."

"But Ed wants to play with Double D now!" Ed said impatiently crossing his arms

"Since when do **you** have guests over?"Eddy asked

"Since she fell on my doorstep and fainted due to lack of nutrition." Double D said

"Oh so she's a she?"Eddy asked with a sly smile

"REALLY THAT'S ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT?!" Double D yelled

"I like corn." Ed blurted out in his random sort of matter

"Wait why did she faint form lack of nutria… nutrion… whatever you just said." Eddy asked

"The correct word is **nutrition**, and she fainted because she hasn't eaten all week, she is homeless and her parents abandoned her when she was little."

"Is everything alright Edd? I heard a lot of shouting; I put my dish away and cleaned the rest away, oh hello."

"Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllloooooo baby!" Eddy said grabbing Tessa hand, "I'm sorry for whatever harm sockhead has done to you."

"EDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!?" Double D said annoyed

"His name is Edd, not sockhead, and I am not your baby, my name is Tessa!" She said pulling her had away

"Hello, I am Ed and I like pickle." Ed said smiling

"Well what do ya'll wanna do, just sit around here doin nothing, or go show Tessa around the neighborhood." Eddy asked

"Do you feel well enough too Tessa?" Edd asked politely

"Yes Edd, I feel fine thanks for asking."

"Oh and Tessa you can just call me Double D if you wish, you know, because I have two D's in my name."

"Ok."

The four of them walked outside, to find Kevin as well as the rest of the kids outside doing various activities.

"Hey look the dorks decided to join us." Kevin said smiling

"HEY WHY DONTCHA MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS?!" Tessa yelled back

"It's ok Tessa he does this all the time." Double D said

"Well don't you guys ever stand up to him?"

"No, not really." Eddy said

"Well I think it's time someone thought him as lesson!" Tessa said walking over to Kevin

"Who are you?" Kevin asked

"I'm Tessa!" She replied

All the Ed's exchanged worried look's then looked back

"Why you hanging out with those dorks?" Kevin asked

"The only "dork" I see around here is you! thinking you sooooo cool with your bike, being mean to everyone, your just a stupid idiot if you think they are dorks because Double D is one of the nicest people I have ever met and if you wanna keep bad mouthing him is his friends then you and me are gonna have some issues buddy!"

"Oh and what is a puny girl like you gonna do about it?!" Kevin asked smirking

"THIS!" Tessa said flipping Kevin onto the ground and holding him down kicking him, "NOW YOU WANNA KEEP BEING A JERK TO MY FRIENDS!?"

"NO NO I'M SORRY! I'LL STOP, LEMME UP!"

"Whoa, that Tessa is really badass." Eddy whispered to Edd

"Sorry for that slight interruption." Tessa said walking back to the Ed's

"Thanks for that, no one has ever really stood up for us like that." Double D said blushing

"No problem, friends should help each other out."

"Yeah, friends." Edd said smiling

**So that was chapter 2! Pleas R&R! THANKS! -Jordan**


	3. Crazy Kankers, Trying Questions

**Sorry that this chapter is a little late, but 2 reviews! AWESOME! Let's try 5? Maybe? I don't know, if you feel like it please do review. THANKS! –Jordan**

They showed Tessa around the rest of the col-de-sac until they finally got to the trailer park.

"Do you know anyone who lives here?" Tessa asked

"Well I wouldn't say we really know anyone but the kanker sisters live here…" Edd said shuddering

"Let's get outa here before they see us."Eddy said grabbing Ed and Edd pulling them away from the trailer park when suddenly three tall girls stepped out of a trailer.

"I thought I heard Eddy!" Lee said

"Who the hell are you? and why are you hanging out with our boyfriends?" Marie said

"These are your girlfriends?" Tessa asked

"OF COARSE NOT!" Double D yelled

"There those crazy obsessive girls that lives in all boys' worst nightmares!" Eddy said cowering behind Tessa as were Ed and Edd

"I'm Tessa, and who might you be?" Tessa said raising an eyebrow

"I'm Lee the blue haired one's Marie and the blonde stupid one's May."

"Well let's get outa here!"Eddy said running, Ed, Edd and Tessa followed

"Stay away from our men or we are gonna have some trouble!" Lee yelled

But they were already out of ear shot.

-1 week later-

Tessa was good friends with everyone around the col-de-sac expect the Kankers and Kevin, she still lived with Double D and helped him around the house. All the time being secretly admired by Edd and Eddy

"Ok you just have to ask her!" Double D said to himself in his room, "It's what you have been practicing all week!" He walked out of his room to find Tessa doing some chores.

"H..h..el…lo.. T…..Tessa." Double D said

"Oh hey, I was just doing some things around the house.

"So I just wanted to ask you something." He said looking at the ground

"Yeah?"

"Well I just was wondering… What I'm trying to ask is… Well do you want to…. IS IT HOT IN HERE?! IT FEELS REALLY HOT!" Edd yelled as drops of nervous sweat fell from his forehead

"Are you ok? You seem really nervous, HAS KEVIN BEEN BULLYING YOU!? WHY IF HE HAS I WILL BEAT HIM INTO THE GROUND!"

"No… no… Do you want to go…"

"HEY GUYS!" Eddy said bursting in the door with Ed following, "We were just going to prank some people, you guys in?"

"KINDA IN THE MIDDEL OF SOMETHING EDDY! YOU MIND!?" Edd yelled very angry, "Never mind, the moments past, I will just ask you later Tessa."

"You guys in, or what?" Eddy asked

"You bet!" Tessa said

"I can't I have to go… do something." Edd said walking to his room

"What's his problem?" Eddy asked

"Beats me, I'm going to go talk to him, you guys start without me."

In his room Edd was laying on bed thinking, "I was about to ask, **about to!** That took me a lot, and Eddy had to ruin it, HE RUINS EVERYTHING!"

"Edd? You okay?" Tessa asked walking in the room

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He said faking a smile

"Did you know you're like the worst liar?"

"Whatever I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok well you know you can ask me anything, so…. yeah well I'll just leave you alone, Bye."

"Tessa wait," Double D said sitting up, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

**HA HA HA! I AM EVIL! You have a cliffhanger! Anyway please R&R! :D Thanks for the positive feedback! UNTIL CHAPTER 4! -Jordan**


	4. Failed Pranks, First Dates

**Ok, so here is chapter 4, I thought I would get it out a little fast because 3 was so late, SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! –Jordan**

"You're asking me… out?" Tessa asked, the question king of caught her off guard

"Hehehehe Eddy why are we sitting outside Edd's door listing to everything him and Tessa says?" Ed said outside the door

"Ed? Eddy?" Tessa said walking over to the door picking them up by their shirts, "GIVE US A LITTLE PRIVACY!" Tessa walked over to the window and threw them out, "Geez those two can really piss you off, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Double D said rolling his eyes

"Anyway I would be happy to go out with you." Tessa said smiling

"REALLY?!" Edd said, a smile growing on his face

"Well I better go and make sure Ed and Eddy isn't hurt too badly." Tessa said

"Ok, I will join you in a minute, I need to change."

"Ok." Tessa said as she walked down the stairs and out the door.

"TESSA!? WHY THE HECK DID YOU THROW US OUT THE FREAKIN WINDOW!?" Eddy yelled

"Why did you try to eavesdrop on Edd and me?"

"No fighting, fighting is not good for our friendship!" Ed said pulling everyone into a hug

"Ok were done fighting monobrow let us lose!" Eddy said

"Ok." He said dropping them

Presently Edd joined them, "So Eddy what scheme have you come up with that will only end in failure?"

"Were just gonna prank some people, like when I kept ringing the doorbell with you."

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Double D yelled

"Who are we going to prank first Eddy?" Ed asked

"The Kankers!" Eddy said with a sly grin

The four of them walked to the trailer park where they found the Kanker sisters outside doing some laundry.

"So all we are gonna do is one of us goes in and puts superglue in their facemasks… NOT IT!" Eddy yelled

"NOT IT!" Ed and Edd said in union

"Well I guess that leaves me." Tessa said, "Hand me the glue."

"You don't have to if you don't want to Tessa."

"It's cool Double D I got it." Tessa said as she ducked down and crept over to the back of the trailer and went inside.

"Well girls that's done, let's go make lunch." Lee said walking inside

"CRAP TESSA'S STILL IN THERE!" Eddy yelled, "Guys quick we need to make a distraction

"Hey there hot stuff!" Edd popped up from his hiding spot and yelled at Marie right before she went inside the trailer

"Edd?" Marie said

"YEAH AND ED AND EDDY TOO!" Lee yelled running out

"AHHHHHHH!" May yelled from inside the trailer, "Girls come quick!"

"FORGET IT MAY!" Marie yelled back

May came outside holding Tessa by the neck of her shirt, "Hey girls look what I found."

"LEMME GO YOU DUMBASS!" Tessa yelled struggling

"Who you callin a dumbass?!" May asked

Tessa punched May in the face and May let her go, "Let's go guys!" She said grabbing them and running

"THIS ISAN'T OVER!" The Kanker sisters yelled in union

When they finally got to the Cul-de-sac Edd said, "Well that failed worse then I imagined."

"Yeah…" Tessa said

"Well Ed and I promised to babysit Sarah so we have to go." Eddy said walking over with Ed to Ed's house , "BYE!"

"So when is our date?" Tessa asked

"Tomorrow night if that works." Double D said looking down at the ground as they walked to his house

-Ed's House-

"I thought Sarah was spending the night at Jimmy's house." Ed said confused

"She is, I just lied, I need your help on a plan." Eddy replied

"For what?"

"To ruin Edd's and Tessa's date!" Eddy said with a sly grin.

**Let's shoot for 5 reviews! YAY! How do you like it? Please PM if you have the time! I would love to hear some ideas that Eddy could use to ruin Edd's date! Anyway until chapter 5! BYA! -Jordan**


	5. Evil Plans, Ruined Dates Part: 1

**Ok so I got REALLY good idea from yelekam and Razorcomic3. Thanks so much for your wonderful ideas and I will use some of them; if you have any more suggestions for later on chapter please shoot me a PM! Thanks again, Here is chapter 5.**

"Ok Ed we need a sucker, someone with no brains that will do what we say… I think I know just the man!" Eddy said happily walking outside to find Jonny playing with Plank, "Oh Jonny, have I got a job for you!"

-The Next Day-

Edd hoped out of bed, he could hardly wait for later on today, Tessa had spent the night at Nazz's house and Nazz was going to do her hair and makeup and let her have a dress.

"Good heavens!" Edd yelled as he approached the kitchen, "This place is FILTHY; well I guess I know what I will be doing until I have to get ready…" Edd spent the rest of the day cleaning, waxing the floor, steaming the carpet, wiping down all the counters until they shined and much more until he finally looked at the clock, "OH MY, I have to start getting ready it's already 6:30 I'm supposed to pick her up at 7:30!" He ironed his suit then went to take a shower.

"Ok Ed let's go!" Eddy said as the sneaked in Edd's house.

"Hehehehehe we are like ninja trees." Ed said happily

"Maybe you should just wait outside then!" Eddy snapped, "Come on we need to find his suit!"

They sneaked over to his room and found his suit laid out neatly on his bed, "Ok we need to wrinkle up this entire suit."

"Ok I'm on it Eddy!" Ed said taking it off Edd's bed and jumping on the reputedly until it was completely wrinkled.

"Good job lumpy, now onto phase two!" Eddy said walking into Edd's kitchen

"But won't Double D be mad at us?" Ed asked

"He won't know it's us!" Eddy said opening a jar full of fly's and other insects, "Oh no he's coming let's go!" and with that they left

"That was a refreshing shower, now to put on my… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SUIT!?" Edd yelled, "I just ironed it! I'll have to do it all over again! What a hassle! I only have a half n hour!"

Eddy walked to the kitchen to get his iron when suddenly insects flew out of nowhere.

"BUGS! BUGS EVERYWHERE!" He yelled grabbing the iron and running away.

"How? How could so many bugs get in my house?!" Edd yelled as he ironed his suit, there done and with 15 minutes to spare."

Edd got dressed and walked over to Nazz's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey like Tessa Double D's here." Nazz yelled as she opened the door

Double D stared as Tessa walked down the stairs, she had a long red dress on, her hair was up in a beauty queen style and she had heels on.

"Nazz are the heels really necessary I keep fallin… AHHHHH!" Tessa yelled as she fell down the stairs, "Dang stupid heels!" She said as she got up

"Like I'll just leave you two alone." Nazz said walking away

"Are you ok Tessa?!" Edd said running over to her

"I'm fine, just this stupid heels." She said laughing

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall." Tessa said laughing as she held Edd's hand

They walked to a fancy restaurant called _Le Shanzeina_, Edd's favorite Italian restaurant.

"Whoa this is so fancy Edd!" Tessa said upon walking inside, "Thanks so much." She said as she hugged him

"No problem T...Tessa." Edd replied smiling

They both took their seats and began talking, meanwhile Eddy and Jonny were outside plotting, "So you know the plan?"

"Yes… but don't you think Double D will be mad… like really mad…" Jonny asked

"Who cares it's not like he'll stay mad forever."

"Ok then let's go." Jonny said

**Well another cliffhanger! HAHAHA! Anyway until chapter 6, BYE! -Jordan**


	6. Evil Plans, Ruined Dates Part: 2

**Well here is chapter 6! Thanks for all the positive reviews! YAY! Anyway please R&R and PM! –Jordan**

Eddy walked back to the Cul-de-sac while Jonny went inside the restaurant and took a seat scouting out Edd and Tessa, who were just talking and having a great time, when there food arrived.

"Ok plank you know the plan?" Jonny wisped, "Ok good."

Jonny walked over to Edd and Tessa, "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Were on a date if you don't mind…" Edd whispered to Jonny

"OH A DATE YOU DON'T SAY!?" Jonny yelled casing everyone to look

Jonny climbed on the table, "JONNY'S GONE CRAZY!" He screamed kicking the food off the table and knocking over their chairs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" The waiter yelled, "GET OUT, ALL OF YOU KIDS, OUT NOW!"

Edd and Tessa walked out with Jonny close behind yelling, "GUYS COME BACK, I HAVE MORE HORIBLE THINGS TO DO TO YOU!"

"Hey Tessa why don't you just go over to Nazz's house? I need to talk to Jonny." Edd said

"Ok." Tessa replied sadly

They arrived at the Cul-de-sac and Tessa left, Edd grabbed Jonny's arm and dragged him into his house.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL MAN!?" Edd yelled in rage

"It's not my fault! SOMEONE TOLD ME TO!"

"WHO!?"

"I CAN'T SAAAAAY!" Jonny yelled scared of Double D because he had never seen him so angry

"WHY NOT!?"

"I'm sworn to not tell!"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU TELL ME NOW OR I WILL BREAK YOU STUIPD PIECE OF WOOD!"

"YES! He was jealous because he likes Tessa! NOW CAN I GO…. Edd?"

Edd walked over to Eddy's house and knocked on the door, no one awensered so he just went inside and walked up to Eddy's room.

"EDDY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! This is one of my first dates and I really like her, why would you ruin it!? IF IT BOTHERED YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME!?"

"Go away sockhead I don't even know what you're talking about…" Eddy said turning around in bed.

Edd banged his fist on the wall and yelled, "STOP IGNORING ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Eddy sat up very surprised, he had never heard Edd talk like that, "He must be really pissed…" He thought.

"You know, you don't care about anyone besides yourself, you don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want. Do you even know how hard it is for me to get the courage to ask a girl out, AND HAVE THEM ACTUALLY SAY YES!? Even if you did, you wouldn't care. The reason no one in the neighborhood likes you is because you are a little piece of crap, everyone hates you, and you know what the worst part is? I actually thought you cared about our friendship." Edd said then he walked out the door

"EDD! EDD WAIT!" Eddy yelled, but Edd had already left and Eddy was left there alone in the dark

**Whoa things just got real! Anyway hope you liked this chapter. UNTIL CHAPTER 7! -Jordan**


	7. Broken Friendships, Enraged Friends

**Yeah, sorry this is a little late… but I have been soooooo busy, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BELIEVE! Anyway… here finally is chapter 7! Also check out my other stories! –Jordan**

Edd stormed home as he thought back to the last time he had a big fight with Eddy, when they were on the way to Eddy's brother's house and he thought that Ed and Eddy had died.

"That self conceited, self absorbed, haughty, overconfident, arrogant, stuck-up little snob!" Edd thought as he walked inside his house, he locked the door and walked into his room and got all the pictures and any memories with Eddy he had and threw them In a cardboard bow labeled 'Worthless'.

-Nazz's house-

"You're back early…" Nazz said as she opened the door for Tessa.

"Yeah… the date didn't exactly go as planned…"

"Why, like, what happened?"

Tessa explained the whole story to Nazz.

"Wow… knowing Jonny he probably didn't do it for fun, I bet someone put him up to it!" Nazz exclaimed, "And I think I know who!"

"Who?!"

"I bet Eddy did, I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm pretty sure Eddy has a thing for you and that scheme defiantly has his name written **ALL** over it!"

"Eddy? WHY THAT NO GOOD LITTLE….. I'm gonna go over there right now and give him a piece of my mind!"

Tessa walked out the door enraged that Eddy would ever do a thing like that, when she got to the door she knocked loudly, then realizing it was open, walked inside. She ran up the stairs and just when she was about to open the door to her room she heard a noise.

"Crying?" She thought, she listened further

Eddy was sitting on his bed sobbing, before rubbing his eyes and saying, "WHO NEEDS YA ANYWAY! I SURE DON'T! YOUR'RE RIGHT I DON'T CARE DOUBLE D! YA HERE?! I DON'T GIVE A S**T!

Tessa was taken aback, "I guess Edd already came here."

Eddy got up to go downstairs and get some water, but when he opened the door he crashed right into Tessa

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Eddy asked appalled

"I could ask the same question!" Tessa replied trying to keep her cool

"I _live _here." Eddy said coldly

"Well were you the one behind the plan to ruin my date?!" Tessa asked pulling Eddy forwards and looking him straight in the eye

"U..u..h..h. um..m we..ll…" Eddy stammered

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THAT COULD HURT EDD!? OR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE?!" Tessa yelled

"YA I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, HE'S NOT EVEN MY FRIEND ANYMORE, NOW IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE GO TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND, BUT FOR NOW JUST GO!" Eddy yelled as he walked away

Tessa ran out of the house and over to Edd's house, ad began to knock on the door

"EDDY GO AWAY!" She could here Edd yell from his room

"IT'S TESSA!" She yelled in reply

Before long Edd opened the door and let her in.

"You know Eddy ruined our date right?" Edd asked

"Yeah…"

"Well… I'm going to bed… so... goodnight!" Edd said walking to his room, slamming, and locking the door.

"Goodnight…. Edd…."

**Well I am going on vacation for a week so this will not be updated unless I bring my laptop (which I don't think I will) But my wifi is not working so there's another delay… so exspect a chapter in about a little over a week… maybe! I am very sorry. Until chapter 8! -Jordan**


	8. Left Behind, Start The Journey

**So I am just so excited about this story I just HAD to bring my laptop on my vacation! I JUST LOVE WRITHING! Anyway here is chapter 8! –Jordan**

Tessa stood there alone in the dark thinking before finally walking to her bed in the living room; she laid down and began thinking

"This is all my fault, the date, the fight, Edd and Eddy breaking up their friendship… all of it… this would all be better if I just wasn't here…." She went into Edd's kitchen and got out a pad and paper and began writing a note:

"Dear, Edd thanks for all you have done, you are the kindest gentlest person I have ever, and probably will ever, meet. I really liked you, ever since I meet you, but I must leave I just don't belong here all I have brought is fighting and that is not something I want you to have to go through because of me. I will miss and very much and I will never forget you, I hope you don't forget me, I am leaving my necklace my mother gave me when I was a baby, so I will be with you forever. Please Tell everyone, including Eddy, I'm sorry and that they were really kind to me. Goodbye."

With Love,  
Tessa

"I hope he won't mind if I use some of his clothes or his backpack… well I'm sorry Edd, I will never forget your kindness." With that Tessa opened the door to the cold dark night and left.

-The Next Morning-

Edd walked out of his room groggy from loss of sleep the following night, he walked to the kitchen.

"Oh a sticky note, I wonder if it's from mother." Edd said as he picked up the sticky note and began reading, "Oh no….," He ran out to see Tessa was nowhere to be found, "No no no no no no no no!" Edd searched around the house, but to no prevail, then he ran over to Eddy's house and began banging on the door

Presently Eddy opened the door, "What do _you_ want?" he asked coldly

"Tessa, she left, what did you say to her when she came over here last night?"

"None of your business, now can you go away?" Eddy asked with scowl on his face

"NO! DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME?! TESSA RAN AWAY, SHE IS ON HER ON, ON THE STREETS, DO YOU EVEN CARE!?"

"I guess not since you said I don't care about anything!"

"Well your some help!" Edd yelled turning away, "I guess I will just look for her on my own then!"

"FINE I WILL HELP, BUT NOT FOR YOU, FOR TESSA!" Eddy yelled slamming the door

Edd stormed over to his house, he hated Eddy and would rather have any other person's help, but out of all of the kids in the Col-de-sac Eddy had to be one of the smartest.

-3 hours late-

Edd was ready to leave so he walked over to Eddy's house, "TIME TO GO EDDY!" He yelled while banging his fist on the door.

"YOU ONLY HAVE TO NOCK ONCE SMARTASS!" Eddy yelled when he opened the door

"While maybe if you were already outside I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!"

"Let's get this over with so I never have to speak to you again!"

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME!"

They began walking outside of the Cul-de-sac, where they would start their journey.

**Well the next might chapter might be a little late but I am so happy for all my reviews, by the way does anyone like my picture for the story, I drew it, of Edd and Tessa? Tell me if you like it! Well I must be off, Until Chapter 9! -Jordan**


	9. Author's note! (NOT A CHAPTER!)

**Hello everyone this is just a Author's Note, not a chapter, but I just wanted to say that if anyone wants me to draw a picture from 'Ed Edd n Eddy' that has to do with the story, I will, and I will also put it as the profile picture for this story, I would love to hear any requests to draw a picture so PM me or just write it in the reviews! As always thanks for the positive feedback! –Jordan **


	10. Mending friendships, Finding Tessa

**Well can we try for at least 8 reviews? I don't know… I just REALLY like reviews and PM's… It makes my day to see a positive review! Anywho, here is CHAPTER 9! YAYAYAYAY! –Jordan**

Edd and Eddy began their journey at noon and began searching around; they went the same way they did when there were looking for Eddy's brother. They barely spoke a word to each other unless they had too.

-7 hours later-

It was starting to get dark and Edd and Eddy decided to stop for the night.

"Well we can resume our search in the morning, 'night." Edd stated as he laid down on the ground.

"Night" Eddy said back as he laid down as well but kept his distance.

-The Next Morning-

Eddy woke up and looked around, Edd was still asleep, he got up and began stretching before he decided he would go get some food, he looked in the backpack he had brought and got out a sandwich and began eating, presently Edd woke up.

"Well it's about time you got up." Eddy said

"Well excuse me for being just a little bit tired!" Edd replied before getting out some food the he had brought

"Well we are close to the old fair, let's try to stay away from there, I don't want us to accidently run into my brother."

"I guess that would be the wisest thing to do…"

They finished their sandwiches, and began on the next past of their journey. Before long they came upon the old fair grounds where they saw a blue trailer in the shape of a whale.

"Hurry let's get outta here before he see's us!" Eddy whispered in Edd's ear, but no longer than he whispered the words they heard voices.

"Wait that sounds like…." Eddy began before being interrupted by Edd

"TESSA!" Edd yelled running up to the trailer.

"DOUBLE D STOP!" Eddy yelled running after him

When they both got to the trailer they heard the voices better.

"STOP IT! JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" They heard a girl yell

"Scream all you want, no one can here you little lady." Eddy's brother said with a hint of pride in his voice

Edd and Eddy couldn't, nor wanted too, see a thing they could only hear the voices.

"I don't know what he is doing to her, but we need to get her out of there!" Edd whispered to Eddy

"Edd I know but, I'm really sorry, I do care about you and I would never want to hurt you, sure I'm stupid and prideful and pretty much every other flaw in the world but all I'm asking for is another chance, please…" Eddy said tears welling up in his eyes, "Edd I don't want to fight with you, you are my best friend… please… "

Edd embraced Eddy in a hug.

"I'm sorry too, you are not stupid and you're not prideful, that's just a mask you put on, but right now we need to focus on helping Tessa." Edd replied letting go of Eddy

"I'M JUST A TWELEVE YEAR OLD KID! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Tessa screamed from inside the trailer

"Oh stop yer yap!" Eddy's brother yelled back

More screaming was heard from inside the trailer and Eddy and Edd just couldn't take it anymore, they opened the door a crack but couldn't see Tessa or Eddy's brother all they saw was a shut door that led to Eddy's brother's room.

"Someone's here!" Eddy's brother said upon hearing the door creak, then looking at Tessa he said, "You make one peep and yer dead!"

Eddy's brother opened his door, looked out, saw Eddy and Edd, and said, "oh Hello Eddy, what an unexpected surprise!"

**This just got intense, hope I can get up to eight reviews! Luv u guys and until chapter 10! -Jordan **


	11. Getting Away, New Romances

**Well… I didn't quite get 8 reviews, so let's try agian! Here is the much wanted chapter 10! –Jordan**

Eddy and Edd stared straight into Eddy's brother's eyes before Edd finally spoke up.

"Mr. Eddy's brother I demand you let our friend Tessa go, and furthermore that you apologize for your actions." He said

"Is she serious?" Eddy's brother asked Eddy with a sickly evil smile

"I MOST CRETANLY AM! AND I AM A BOY!" Eddy yelled

They could hear rummaging around in Eddy's brother's bedroom before Tessa came clamoring out the door, covered in blood and looking very sick.

"TESSA!" Edd and Eddy yelled in union

"What did I tell you, you little brat!" Eddy's brother yelled at Tessa before picking her up like she was no heaver than a rag doll, and throwing her back in the room

"BRO! STOP HURTING HER!" Eddy yelled running up to him and proceeding to stop him.

"Oh you're finally going to try to stand up to me, huh?" Eddy's brother said

"Eddy I do not advise this…" Edd stated trying to sneak into Eddy's brother's room

"Yeah bro, I think it's about time someone stands up to you!" Eddy yelled looking up at his brother.

Edd successfully made it to the room and slowly sneaked inside, before finding Tessa shakily attempting to get up. Edd ran over to her and helped her up before embracing her in a tight hug.

"Tessa, why did you run away, what did that monster do to you?" Edd asked

"I..I do..o..nt wan..t to talk abo..ut it…" Tessa stuttered

"Ok well there's a window I'll help you out and then…" Edd began but was interrupted by Eddy screaming from the other room, "I need to go help Eddy, you have to try to get out yourself."

Tessa nodded as Edd ran out the door finding Eddy's brother mercilessly beating Eddy on the ground.

"MR. EDDY'S BROTHER!" Edd yelled making him look up, "I DEMAND YOU CEASE THIS MOEMENT!"

Eddy's brother only smiled as he got up and punched double d in the face with all his strength, knocking him out.

"Well I have to go to my room, we have had a fun time but I have some unfinished work." Eddy's brother said walked to his room.

"Edd? EDD WAKE UP!" Eddy yelled shaking Double D, not wanting to waste time he grabbed Edd's arm and ran out the door to find Tessa out there waiting, they both began to run, holding Edd, they ran and ran until they were far enough away that Eddy's brother wouldn't find them. Edd began to wake.

"Edd?" Eddy asked seeing his eyes open, "Edd you ok? Tessa is here and my bro won't find us here."

Edd only looked around and rubbed the bruises and swollen eye he had.

"Edd I am so sorry I ran away but I didn't want to see you fighting with your best friends because of me and so I ran away, but you both sacrificed so much for me… thank you."

Edd moved up to Tessa and hugged her, before kissing her softly on the cheek.

"You missed." Tessa said as she looked at him smiling

"What do you mea…" Edd replied confused, but before he could finish Tessa began kissing him on the lips, the kiss lasted for about twenty seconds

Tessa pulled away and said, "You missed my lips."

"Wo…w…" Edd said smiling and blushing

Eddy looked down at the ground sadly before Tessa walked over to him and said, "Eddy, I'm sorry but I just really like Edd, but don't worry you will find someone and when you do she will be a million times better than me."

Now addressing to both of them Tessa said, "Alright, we need to get both of you to a hospital."

"There isn't one for miles…" Eddy said

"Well than we are just gonna have o find some other way to take care of you." Tessa replied

"I think I might have an idea." A voice said

"Who's there?!" Tessa yelled looking around

Right than three girl rounded the corner.

"KANKERS!" Edd and Eddy yelled.

**HAHA HAHA AHA ANOTHER CLIFHANGER! I AM JUST FULL OF THEM AREN'T I!? Anyway please R&R and PM! Thanks! Until chapter 11! -Jordan**


	12. Setting out Searches, Finally Home

**Sorry for the delay, I have been with work and things. Anyway here is chapter 11! –Jordan**

"Do you ever quit?" Tessa asked the cankers, annoyed that they were at it once again

"Not until you stop hangin around my man!" Marie said grabbing Tessa's shirt and looking her in the eye

"Yeah now May, you grab the runt, I'll grab Eddy!" Lee said

"And I'll grab Edd!" Marie added

Before long all three (too tired to even try to get away) were tied up, blindfolded, and being dragged to an unknown area.

-Meanwhile At the Cul-de-sac-

Rolf and Ed had gathered all the kids in the Cul-de-sac together.

"Two of the Ed-boys and the Tessa-girl have gone missing! We need to set out a search party! Rolf will split you up into three groups; group A, group second, group last!" Rolf said, "Now group A search the junkyard, group second look though the lane, and group last, which will be lead by me, will go through the trailer park! NOW MOVE OUT!"

"Remind me, why we need to find them?" Kevin asked

"Are you questioning Rolf?" Rolf asked looking Kevin in the eye

"Whatever man, I'll just play along."

"Very good, now move out." Rolf said leading his group out.

-At the Kanker's Trailer-

The Kanker's dragged the three friends to their trailer and threw them inside, Edd, Eddy and Tessa all moaned in pain.

The Kankers looked at each of the trio in turn before they heard a knock on the door, "Marie get the door will ya?" Lee yelled

"Ya ya! Quit bossin me around!" Marie said as she opened the door, "Who are you?" She asked as she saw a man (who was actually Rolf in disguise)

"Good day Madam…" Rolf began as he started on a rant; the other two kanker sister's walked over and began to listen to the man rant on about whatever he was talking about.

Jimmy, Jonny, Ed and Sarah sneaked into the trailer through the back window.

"Were here to get you out." Jimmy whispered in Edd's ear

"Oh thank you Jimmy." Edd whispered back

Within a matter of minutes they had gotten all of them out of the window and got back to the cul-de-sac.

"Oh well seems I need to get back, Good day." Rolf said scurrying after the others.

"What the heck was that guy even talking about?" Marie asked confused

"I don't have any idea, now let's get back too…" Lee said turning around but instantly stopped as she looked around, "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

-At the cul-de-sac-

All the teams had met up again and most were happy to see that the Ed's and Tessa had returned. When Tessa, Edd, and Eddy were taken care of everyone went home.

-That night-

Tessa walked to her bed in the guest room before lying down, she tried to sleep but couldn't after the events of the day. Suddenly she heard a noise in the kitchen, before seeing Edd in the doorway of her room. He slowly walked to her bed and sat down.

"Can I talk with you for a bit?" Edd asked

**Now you will suffer waiting for what Edd wants' to talk about! (Or not) Until chapter 12! -Jordan**


	13. Trouble Sleeping, Strange Adults

**Well I am back with chapter 12! YAYAY! I got sick over the week that's why chapter 11 was so late, and I was also busy, there will most likely be about one or two more chapters after this, anyway here is chapter 12! –Jordan**

"Sure Edd, what's up?" Tessa asked

"I can't sleep and I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I mean Eddy's terrible brother must have done some horrible things and I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"Yeah, I'll be okay… I guess…" Tessa said looking down at the floor

"I was really sad when you left, I know I have only known you for a little while but I couldn't imagine life without you… and I can't help but think it was my fault you left, and it was my fault that Eddy's brother did what he did…"

"Edd… it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have left, it was Eddy's brothers fault for doing what he did, not yours."

"I guess, but I know now might not be ideal time to ask but, do you think we could go out again?" Edd asked, "I know last date didn't quit go as well as I wanted it to go..."

"Yeah, I want to, Edd I know this might be a little wired to ask but… I'm a little scared… do you mind if I sleep in your room, not in the same bed of coarse but… I don't want to sleep by myself…"

Edd thought it was hardly appropriate but couldn't turn her down, "Certainly, I will just get a sleeping bag ready."

Tessa followed Edd to his room as he got a sleeping bag ready she sat on his bed, "So you and Eddy made up right?" Tessa asked

"Correct."

"Have you ever had a big fight with him before?" Tessa questioned

"Only one other time, he had played a prank on me and I thought he and Ed had died, and they were making fun of me."

"Eddy can be a real jerk sometimes."

"He most certainly can, but I think that inside he really is a nice person." Edd replied, "Ok, your sleeping bag is all ready, I guess we should at least try to sleep."

"Okay." Tessa said, "Night."

"Good night."

-The Next Morning-

Edd got up at six o'clock and decided to make Tessa some breakfast and this time he was going to try not to burn it, after countless attempts he finally made everything perfectly. Walking back into his room he shook Tessa awake.

"Tessa, wake up." He spoke softly, "I made us some breakfast, don't worry it's not burned this time."

Presently Tessa woke up and got dressed, Edd waited for her at the kitchen table until she came out, they ate breakfast and talked for awhile before Ed and Eddy came over and Eddy told them all about a new scam he came up with before they all heard knock on the door.

"One moment fellows, I need to go get the door." Edd said while he walked down the stairs to the door.

Edd opened the door to revel a tall man and woman, "Oh um, greetings Sir, i s there something I can assist you with?"

"Hello young man have you by any chance seen a young girl, about your age, with long hair and freckles, her name is Tessa."

"Oh um one moment please." Edd said as he ran up the stairs, "Tessa there is someone at the door."

Tessa and Edd ran back down the stairs.

"Tessa!" Both the adults yelled as they ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey lemme down, who are you!?" Tessa yelled as she struggled to break free.

"Dear Tessa, we are your parents."

**LET'S TRY 13 REVEIWS! WOOO! Anyway until chapter 13! -Jordan**


	14. (Maybe) Tessa's Parents, Awkward Moments

**Welcome back, well here is chapter 13! YAYAYA! -Jordan**

"What?" Tessa and Edd said in unison

"We have been looking for you for years, we came upon his small town and decided to take a look inside, and we have finally found you!" The woman said

"Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Harry Parker, and this is Megan Parker, Tessa you are our daughter and we have proof with our birth certif…." The man began

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME AND IVAN! IVAN DIED TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF ME! IF YOU CARED YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ABANDONED US!" Tessa screamed covering her ears and running into the nearest

Eddy and Ed ran down the stairs, "What's up all the commotion sock head?"

Now addressing Mr. and Mrs. Parker, "Um… I think you should leave for now."

"Not without our daughter!" Mr. Parker said angrily staring Edd in the eye

"Who are they?" Eddy asked

"Tessa's _supposable _parents." Edd said suspiciously, now addressing Eddy

"I watch you sleep Eddy." Ed said smiling in his usual random matter

"WHAT!?" Eddy yelled

"I'm going to check up on Tessa." Edd said, "Mr. and Mrs. Parker, since this **is ****MY** house, I request wait outside.

"FINE!" Mr. Parker said after a long pause glaring at Edd

Edd walked to Tessa's room and knocked, "Tessa can I come inside?" He asked.

"Are those two people there?" She replied

"They most certainly are not." Edd said

"Ok then come in."

Edd walked in to see Tessa on her bed tears streaming down her face. "Edd why did they come now? Right when everything is shaping up? They leave when I'm two, leaving my brother to take on all the responsibility, and now they show up? 10 FREAKIN YEARS LATER!?"

Edd walked over to her on her bed and sat down next to her and let her cry into his shirt, "I don't know…" He said hugging her softly, "But if you don't want to go, and they aren't your real parents, I will not let them take you."

"Thanks Edd." She said looking up before reaching up and pulling him into a kiss, they kissed for a little while before Eddy ran in the room with Ed close behind, "Hey sock head those two adults want to co….. Um….. well….. this is weird…" He said rubbing the back of his head

"And I have no idea what's goin on double d!" Ed said smiling

"Can it lumpy!" Eddy said

Tessa and Edd stopped kissing when they saw Ed and Eddy and they both blushed.

"So… what now?" Eddy asked

"We should probably go back out, you think you can Tessa?" Edd asked

"I think…"

The four of them walked out the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Parker standing and talking

"I'm not going with you." Tessa said

**DU DU DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Well PLEASE R&R! AND PM! UNTIL CHAPTER 13! This is my longest story (chapter wise) yet! –Jordan**

**P.S. LET'S TRY FOR 13 REVEIWS! YAYAYAY!**


	15. Sad Endings, Happy Letters

**Hello everyone, this is the last chapter, This the most fun story I have ever written, I LOVE Ed Edd n Eddy so it was really cool want to write whatever I wanted about them, I am for sure writing another Ed Edd n Eddy fan fiction, anyway here is chapter 14! –Jordan**

"Tessa, we are your our daughter, you have to come with us." Mr. Parker said

"But my last name is Millar, how can you be my parent's if your last name is Parker?" Tessa said

"Tessa, when I first had you and Ivan I was married to Ben-Judah Millar, when you were two, you and Ivan got separated for me, I didn't leave you, I have been searching for you and Ivan ever since you were gone , I got divorced and remarried to Harry Parker that's why my last name is Parker." Megan Parker replied

"So you didn't abandon me?"

"Of course not! I loved you and Ivan, and now he is dead because of my carelessness."

"I'll go with you… mom…" Tessa said running up to Mrs. Parker

Edd n Eddy stood in shock, Ed just did his normal stupid smile, and Edd's eyes started to fill with tears, but he blinked them back.

"Tessa we have a house in Russia, that's where will lived, we came here to look because this is close to the place that I first lost you." Mrs. Parker said, "Harry let's let the four of them have some alone time to say goodbye." Mrs. Parker said as she walked outside

"So… you're really leaving?" Edd asked looking down at the ground

"Edd, all my life I have been wondering where my parents were, why they abandoned me, who they were, since I was two I don't really remember much." Tessa said

"That's quite u...understandable…" Edd said still looking at the ground not daring to look up for fear he might start crying

"Ed uh lets go upstairs for a few minutes." Eddy said crabbing Ed's arm and dragging him up the stairs

"Edd…" Tessa said lifting up his chin so he looked her in the eyes, "Edd I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry, you deserve to be with your parents…" he replied

They embraced each other in a hug and began to kiss before Ed and Eddy returned and they all said goodbye, tears were shed as Tessa went in her room to collect her things.

"Wow… I'm sorry Double D…" Eddy said

"Me as well." Ed added

Tessa returned as she said her final goodbyes before leaving with her parents

Ed and Eddy returned home as Edd sat in his room looking through a photo album he had made of all his adventures with Tessa, Ed, and Eddy.

-Later That Night-

Edd got in his night clothes and brushed his teeth; once he was ready for bed he walked slowly to his bed and lifted up the covers, as he did a small piece of paper fell on the ground.

"What's this?" Edd asked as he opened the folded piece of paper and read.

"Dear, Edd you will probably be reading this long after I am gone and there are many things that were left unsaid, I have never met anyone with quite a heart as yours, your kind, funny, smart, loving, gentle, and not afraid to stand up for what you believe, Don't ever let anyone tell you differently. I… I love you Eddward, I will always love you no matter where I am, and you are and always will be my true love."

Love,  
Tessa

**THE END**

**Well there you have it, the sad but satisfying ending, hope I can get 13 reviews before my next fanfic, be on the lookout for my next 'Ed Edd n Eddy' Fanfic! TO ALL MY FANS! FARE THEE WELL! -Jordan**


End file.
